Terima Kasih
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Hanya tentang Baekhyun yang ngambek, si tampan Chanyeol bisa apa ? TYPO BERTEBARAN ! GS ! CHANBAEK ! FF REQUEST ANGEL !


**Main Cast :**

 **Park Chenyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Jo Eunhee**

 **Rate :**

 **K+ (T)**

 **PG-15**

Sebenernya FF ini adalah FF request dari temen saya namanya Angel, dan sebenernya lagi ini adalah FF buatan dia yang gajadi dan saya berbaik hati melanjutkan (dia cuma kasih pairing ama dialog pembuka) nih ngel, udah gua post FF chanbaek elu ^^ nikmati kawan ^^ lufengai nama FFn lu ? ﾟﾘﾂ

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau dipanggil oleh Mr. Park" ucap seorang perempuan yang berpakaian formal sebut saja, Eunhee kepada seorang perempuan manis yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas pentingnya.

"Katakan padanya , bahwa aku sedang sibuk." Ucap baekhyun tanpa menatap Eunhee yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

Eunhee yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, langsung memasang ekspresi agak panik. "Tapi ini perintah ! Aku mohon datangi Dia sebentar, tak perlu mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Hanya muncul lalu pergi, yang penting kau datang, aku tidak mau dipecat !" Baekhyun menatap Eunhee aneh.

"Tidak." Ucap Baekhyun singkat dengan wajah datar.

"Ay-"

Ucapan EunHee terpotong saat ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearah nya dan Baekhyun.

Eunhee memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan takut, itu "Karir ku hancur hari ini, makan apa anak-anakku." Ucapnya lirih dengan wajah memelas.

"Cih, berlebihan." Baekhyun menatap Eunhee dengan tatapan malas.

"Baek." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam,dengan aura kelam disekitarnya. Eunhee yang bediri disamping Chanyeol hanya berdiri kaku dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Keluar, aku sibuk." Ucap Baekhyun datar sambil menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Tidak, ikut aku." Chanyeol menyentuh tangan halus berjemari lentik milik Baekhyun,lalu menariknya pelan.

"Keras kepala ! Ku bilang aku sibuk, bodoh." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebal sambil mencoba melepaskan tarikan chanyeol pada tangan nya.

"Jangan macam-macam aku tetap atasan mu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata nya malas, lalu bangkit dari kursi nya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Seperti itu." Chanyeol berucap riang.

"Cepat ! Aku sibuk !" Ucap Baekhyun ketus sambil melangkah kearah pintu, Eunhee yang melihat tingkah dua sejoli didepan matanya hanya bisa memasang raut bingung.

Chanyeol menyengir bodoh sambil melangkah menyusul Baekhyun yang keluar ruangan. "Kau masih marah ?" Chanyeol menyamai langkahnya dan Baekhyun dengan langkah lebar.

"Tak tahu." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Kau marah." Balas Chanyeol singkat sambil menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dari samping. 'Cantik seperti biasa.' Ucap nya dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang juga menghentikan langkah nya, sebentar. " ." Ucap nya penuh penekanan dan melanjutkan langkah nya kembali.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah didepan nya dengan tatapan jenaka. "Ini keren !" Pekik Chanyeol senang.

"Hah ?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lagi, lalu membalikan badan nya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah bingung yang imut.

"Kau tahu ?! Ini pertama kalinya kau cemburu lebih dari 1 hari ! Kau cemburu 4 hari, kau mencintaiku !" Ucap Chanyeol senang sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang mendongkak kan wajahnya, demi melihat dirinya. Ya ampun, kekasih nya ini sudah cantik. mungil pula, Kurang apa ? Chanyeol sangat bahagia.

"Bodoh ." Ucap Baekhyun berbisik. 'Dapat kekasih bodoh darimana aku ini ?' Ucap nya dalam hati.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan mesra, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut sarat cinta. "Baekhyun." Sebut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Apa ?" Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan kekasih tiang nya dengan tatapan polos.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengucapkan kata itu dengan senyuman tampan nya, Baekhyun yang melihat senyuman itu sampai terpana dibuatnya.

'Tidak, jangan berdebar-debar jantung bodoh.' Rutuk Baekhyn dalam hati masih sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos.

"Un-untuk ?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

"Banyak." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Hah ?" Baekhyun memasang ekspresi aneh tapi lucu miliknya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil menatap ekspresi Baekhyun. "Hahaha, kau lucu. Terima kasih untuk, Banyak. Banyak nya cinta yang kau berikan, banyak nya sayang yang kau berikan, banyak nya perhatian yang kau berikan, banyak nya keimutan dan kemanisan yang kau berikan padaku, dan banyak nya kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar lucu.

"Chan, kau sehat ?" Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangan lembut nya ke kening indah Chanyeol. "Tidak panas." Monolog Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil kesukaan nya, lalu meremasnya lembut. "Aku serius, tidak main-main."

Baekhyun bungkam, masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lucu yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut dan bonus senyum manis pada bibir sewarna buah cherry miliknya. "Sedang dalam

Mode Park romantis Chanyeol, eh ?"

Chanyeol menyengir lucu. "Seperti itulah, jangan mengacau. Aku sedang berusaha romantis, baby."

"Oke." Ucap Baekhyun singkat dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak ada balasan ?"

"Apa ?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. "Hey, aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kata yang lumayan panjang."

"Kau tidak ikhlas ?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat.

"Ti-" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat melihat Baekhun yang tertawa lebar.

"Ya tuhan, Chan. Ekspresi mu menjijikan." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan tawa.

"Baek."

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga, Chanyeol sayang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembut. "Terima kasih karena sudah menerima aku yang mempunyai banyak kekurangan ini."

"Kau kurang darimana nya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata bulat dan besarnya.

"Memang tidak ada ?"

"Ada, sih."

"Apa ?"

"Kau gendut."

"CHANYEOOOOLLL !"

"HAHAHAHA !"

End ^^


End file.
